helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Sasaki Rikako
|Row 3 title = Origin |Row 3 info = Kesennuma, Miyagi, Japan |Row 4 title = Genre |Row 4 info = Japanese Pop |Row 5 title = Occupation |Row 5 info = Singer |Row 6 title = Years Active |Row 6 info = 2011-Present |Row 7 title = Associated Acts |Row 7 info = SCK GIRLS, Hello Pro Kenshuusei}} Sasaki Rikako (佐々木莉佳子) is a Japanese pop singer. She is a member of Hello! Project as a member of Hello Pro Kenshuusei, she was introduced at the Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~3gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ concert. Prior to joining Hello! Project, she was a member of the idol group SCK GIRLS (Sanchi Chokusou Kesennuma), she graduated from SCK GIRLS the same day she joined Hello Pro Kenshuusei. Biography Early Life Sasaki Rikako was born on May 28, 2001 in Miyagi, Japan to Sasaki Toshishige and Estella. Her father is Japanese and her mother is Filipino. She has an older sister and an older brother. 2011 On March 11, Sasaki and her family lost their home to the 2011 Tohoku Earthquake. After the earthquake, her father sent an application in for her to join the indies Idol group SCK GIRLS because he thought it would cheer her up. 2012 Sasaki auditioned for Morning Musume 11th Generation ~Suppin Utahime~ Audition, but failed. 2013 On March 31, she graduated from SCK GIRLS. That same day, she joined Hello Pro Kenshuusei at the Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~3gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ event. She blogged on April 2 thanking staff members of SCK GIRLS. Profile Stats= *'Name:' Sasaki Rikako (佐々木莉佳子) *'Nicknames:' Rikako (りかこ), Rikako-tan (りかこたん), Sacchi, Ricchan, Sacchan, Rikako-chan *'Birthdate:' *'Birthplace:' Kesennuma, Miyagi, Japan *'Height:' 151.4cm *'Blood type:' A *'Hello! Project Status:' **2013-03-31: Hello Pro Kenshuusei Member *'Hello! Project groups:' **Hello Pro Kenshuusei (2013-Present) *'Other groups:' **SCK GIRLS (2011-2013) |-|Q&A= *'Specialty:' Dancing, foot race *'Favorite Color:' Orange, Pink *'Favorite Food:' Sticky rice cakes *'Favorite Hello! Project songs:' "Bokura no Kagayaki" by ℃-ute *'Looks up to:' Suzuki Airi, Kudo Haruka Discography Featured In Singles= ;Hello Pro Kenshuusei *Ten Made Nobore! (Debut) *Oheso no Kuni Kara Konnichiwa / Ten Made Nobore! ;SCK GIRLS *Arigatou no Kotoba/ReGenerasion |-|Concerts= ;Hello Pro Kenshuusei *Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~3gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ *Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ *Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~6gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ *Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~9gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ *Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~12gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ ;℃-ute *℃-ute Budokan Concert 2013 "Queen of J-POP ~Tadori Tsuita Onna Senshi~" (as backup dancer) ;Satoyama & Satoumi *Forest For Rest ~Satoyama • Satoumi e Ikou~ SATOYAMA & SATOUMI with Yuuki no Tsubasa Activities within Hello! Project On June 13, Sasaki participated in a release event for Ten Made Nobore! at Ikebukuro Sunshine city with Juice=Juice, Tanabe Nanami, Hamaura Ayano and Murota Mizuki. Works Magazines *2013.01.29 Weekly Playboy *2013.XX.XX Chara Parfait (with Hamaura Ayano & Makino Maria) *2013.11.XX Photo Technic Digital (with Tanabe Nanami) *2013.11.XX UTB+ (Vol.17) (with Ogawa Rena) Theater *2014.03.14~23 Bokutachi Karen na Shounen Gasshoudan TV Programs *2012 Tsuntube *2012.07.19 Sakigake Ongaku Banzuke Eight *2012.08.16 ZIP! *2012.12.04 Star☆Draft *2013.10.05~ ~Onedari Entame!~ Hapi★Pure Internet *2013.06.16~ Hello! Pro Kenshuusei no Tadaima Kenshuuchuu! Music Videos *2013 SCK GIRLS - ReGenerasion Trivia *She is the first Hello Pro Kenshuusei member who came from an idol group outside of Hello! Project. *She auditioned for Morning Musume 11th Generation ~Suppin Utahime~ Audition in 2012, but failed. *She ranked 2nd place on Beautiful Idol General Election 2012, Elementary School Group. *She was a frontgirl in SCK Girls. *After losing her home in the 2011 Tohoku Earthquake, she lived in temporary housing. *She moved to Tokyo with her mother and sister in April 2013. *She gained media attention, and a following for resembling Maeda Atsuko, and Oshima Yuko. *She was invited to the television show Star☆Draft once where she danced to AKB48's "Heavy Rotation" and "Flying Get". *She is half Filipino, as her mother, Estella, immigrated to Japan 19 years prior to the day her daughter joined Hello! Pro Kenshuusei. *Her goal is to become like Sayashi Riho and Oda Sakura. *Her dream is to become a top idol and take over the world. *She likes the Kobito Dukan characters. *She likes stuffed animals. *She bought a copy of "Help me!!", "Wakuteka Take a chance", and 13 Colorful Character. *She last blogged on April 2, 2013. and her last tweet was on March 13, 2013. *She is a fan of the American heavy metal / hard rock band KISS, she took a photo of herself wearing a KISS Tshirt with her tongue sticking out like Gene Simmons. *It seems that her image color in SCK GIRLS was pink, or dark pink. *She would like to appear in a movie. *She is the only 18th generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei member. *She sang S/mileage's Watashi, Choito Kawaii Urabanchou for the Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ event. *She mentioned in Top Yell magazine, that she would like to join Morning Musume. *She wants try singing "Jishin Motte Yume wo Motte Tobitatsu Kara" by Takahashi Ai. *She says she is often scolded for her trouble by Kaneko Rie. *Rikako admires Kudo Haruka because even with her husky voice she does her best to sing. *She shares the same birthday as Morning Musume member Sayashi Riho and former Coconuts Musume member Mika Todd. Honorary Titles External Links *SCK Girls Blog *Official Twitter Account *SCK GIRLS official website *Article on her 2011 Tohoku Earthquake experience *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Blog (December 2013) *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Blog (June 2013) *Morning Musume/C-ute tour blog Category:Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Category:2013 additions Category:Members from Miyagi Category:May Births Category:Blood type A Category:2001 births Category:Youngest Hello! Project Member Category:Youngest Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Member Category:Members who failed a Morning Musume audition Category:Former idol members Category:18th Generation Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In Category:18th Generation Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Category:Members featured in Hello! Pro Kenshuusei no Tadaima Kenshuuchuu! Category:Gemini